fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythic
Mythic tier play is the next level of fantastic heroism in the world of Fiend's Reach. When all that can be learned from the normal mortal world has been learned, and a character has reached the pinacle of power afforded to them by the skills and techniques of their classes, they can reach for even greater heights; mythic levels of power. What is Mythic in Fiend's Reach The setting of Fiend's Reach is no stranger to truly terrifying levels of power. There are liches about with access to the ninth circle of magic. There are warlords whose razor edge blades always strike true. There are strange beasts whose mere footsteps level cities. Mythic is an extension of this fact. Where there is incredible darkness, so rises incredible light. Those that have survived long enough to achieve the greatest levels of strength that their classes can offer them (i.e. 20th level characters) can still rise to even greater heights to meet the challenges even they ought to fear. This should also be the tier of play at the end of a character's career. The life of a mythic hero is one fraught with death and destruction. Few characters, if any, will ever hope to achieve Mythic Tier 10. Many will be happy to ascend to the realm of their gods, or to live out their days traveling the cosmos. While there will be some that maintain their attachments to the mortal world, and those they care about, there are far bigger fish to fry for most. Mythic is the turning point where a character becomes larger than themself, and as such faces trials and tribulations befitting their newfound scope. How to achieve Mythic When a character reaches level 20, they still continue to accrue experience points. Upon reaching enough XP to reach level 21 (5,700,000) they ascend to their first tier of Mythic. From there, they will continue to gain experience but this does nothing for them (beyond potentially leveling up a cohort, or catching their gestalt track up). Instead, Mythic Trials are used to advance the character's power. Not every session for a mythic character will be a trial. In fact, mythic trials can be quite rare. A mythic trial will likely include a heavy number of casualties, and serious costs for the characters involved. It may be the culmination of many sessions worth of work, or it may be an immediate and serious threat to the whole of the material plane. In either case, the level of mythic play will be just that: mythic. The number of trials required to gain a new tier can be found on the chart in the Advancement Guide. Retraining Mythic If you need to change an option selected when you advance as a mythic character, you can retrain those options. This works much in the same way as retraining class levels, feats, and abilities, but is summarized below. One primary difference is that unlike the normal rules for retraining, your character must have qualified for the option at the level in which they select the option (e.g. if you retrain your 2nd tier path ability once you've reached tier 3, you may not select a tier 3 path ability). Mythic Feats and Path Abilities can be retrained by spending 5 days and 5 gp x the character’s Mythic Tier per day to retrain. Training into a new Mythic Path requires spending 1,000 gp and 10 days per Mythic Tier that the character has achieved. Any Path Ability that stipulates “once selected it cannot be changed” should mark that ability down, for if they retrain back into that path, they must keep that choice. Additionally, retraining in this way sets their mythic journey back, they lose one Mythic Trial that they had achieved (this cannot result in actual Tier loss). Mythic Changes Since Mythic was introduced prior to a number of additional resources (namely many of the classes) we have updated many of the abilities in mythic. General Changes: At Mythic Tier 1, a mythic character can spend one use of mythic power in place of a hero point to take an additional standard action, or to ready an action. This replaces the mythic power expenditure use of Mythic Initiative gained at Tier 2. Although this replaces the use of a hero point, a character may spend a hero point for the other uses (not taking an additional standard action, nor taking a readied action). If you are using hero points, then treat gaining a mythic tier as gaining a level for the purposes of regaining hero points. Anytime a mythic path ability or feat specifies “ animal companion, cohort, eidolon, familiar, or bonded mount” add phantom to this list. If you have Leadership, at Mythic Tier 2 your cohort gains Mythic Tier at 1/2 your own tier. Mythic Magic Items Mythic Magic Items can only be crafted by PCs, and as such are not found in the markets of The Reach. Mythic Spell Completion, Spell Trigger, and Potion (Playtest) Additionally, spell completion, spell trigger, and potion magic items can have mythic versions of spells stored within them. As with crafting spell completion, spell trigger, or potions, a crafter must expend the mythic spell (along with the point of mythic power) every day that they are crafting said item. Spells cannot be augmented when crafted into these items, but they may be augmented at the time of use (if the user has the appropriate mythic tier and expends the appropriate mythic power). Only mythic characters may use mythic spell completion, spell trigger, and potion items. Universal Path Abilities and Mythic Feats Combat Reflexes (Mythic) Mythic Combat Reflexes does not grant an unlimited number of attacks of opportunity, instead granting a number equal to 1/2 your tier. Divine Source Remove this line from the ability: "Creatures that gain spells from you don’t receive any spells per day of levels higher than your tier; they lose those spell slots." Change the 2nd and 3rd sentences to the following: Select two domains and one subdomain upon taking this ability. At least one of these domains must be alignment domains matching your alignment if possible unless your alignment is neutral. Change the last sentence to the following: At 6th tier and 9th tier, you can select this ability again, adding one domain and one subdomain to your list each at 6th, and one domain and two subdomains at 9th, adding their spells to the list of those that you can cast. Archmage: Wild Surge Use the FAQ wording. Coupled Arcana Add arcane exploit and raging song to the list of abilities that can be used to trigger this Path Ability. Flexible Counterspell This works as dispel magic. Divine Knowledge Arcanists may also select this if they have a spellbook. Add shaman to the list of spells available. Champion: Guardian: Possess Companion This instead works as the spell possession. Hierophant: Recalled Blessing The use of this ability is a swift action Inspired Spell Use the FAQ wording Flexible Counterspell This works as dispel magic. Mythic Domain This applies to blessings as well. Hurling Vengeance Treat a warpriest’s sacred weapon as a paladin’s bonded weapon for this ability. Marshal: Clarion Call Add Studied Target and Studied Combat to the list of abilities that can be shared. Inspired Defense If you expend one use of mythic power when you start a raging song to inspire rage, you add your tier to the will save bonus. Lightning Performance This ability can be used with raging song as well. Stones Will Weep You may expend rounds of raging song instead of bardic performance, and may use raging song to qualify for this ability instead of bardic performance. Trickster: Aim for the Eye Change the wording of the second sentence to “Increase the range at which you can make sneak attacks, studied strikes, or hidden strikes by 30 feet.” (This allows stacking with sniper’s goggles) Ghostly Performance This ability works with raging song as well. Bloody Streak This ability also works with hidden strike, adding d8s or d4s appropriately. Precision Critical Remove dice from the wording. Supreme Stealth This ability instead grants the Lurker in Darkness feat. Mythic Spells Form of the Alien Dragon This spell has a mythic version that grants the bonuses of the mythic version of Form of the Dragon. Form of the Exotic Dragon This spell has a mythic version that grants the bonuses of the mythic version of Form of the Dragon. Additional Mythic Options Mythic Occultism The rules from Heroes of Golarion for mythic occult classes doesn't appear on Archives of Nethys, but can be found in the d20pfsrd link above. These are legal for play. Transendentalist (Playtest) This Mythic Path is approved for playtesting. If you do not own or cannot purchase a copy of this book, you may use this pdf for use in Fiend's Reach only. Archmage Abilities Mythic Exploits (Tier 1) When determining the effects of your arcane exploits, you’re considered 4 levels higher. This increases the effects of exploits you have access to, but doesn’t grant you exploits at a lower level than normal. You may spend uses of mythic power in place of your arcane reservoir to activate your exploits. You must have the arcane exploit class feature to select this ability. Champion Abilities Mythic Spell Sunder (6th Tier) When you use spell sunder or shatterspell you add your tier to the CMB. In addition, when using this ability you can spend a point of mythic power and sunder any effect that could be disjoined by [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mage-s-disjunction/ mage's disjunction]. The caster level of this effect is equal to your base attack bonus plus your tier for the purposes of dispelling anti-magic fields or spellbanes that forbid mage's disjuction from functioning.Category:Mythic Category:Rules